El beso del Príncipe
by AmorfoL
Summary: Baek Seung Jo – Joon Yi Ho, si pudieras elegir Unnie, ¿Quién sería? ¿Un príncipe de hielo o un príncipe soñado?  En ocasiones las cosas no son tan claras, el destino sabe como jugársela
1. Chapter 1

Ni los doramas (en cualquiera de sus versiones) ni los actores me pertenecen (TT_TT). Esto lo hago por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro

Gracias a la huroncita Moo por ser mi Beta

**El beso del príncipe**

**Cap. 1**

**Bifurcación ¡y cambio el cuento!**

Caminaba sin una noción del tiempo que llevaba haciéndolo, simplemente comencé a hacerlo queriéndome alejar de todo, como siempre intentando mitigar el dolor del corazón con el cansancio físico, solo que esta vez no había sido suficiente con permanecer en un solo lugar y queriendo escapar vague sin rumbo, ahora me encontraba en una parte de la cuidad que no frecuentaba mucho y sin conocimiento de cómo había llegado aquí, en resumen estaba perdida, podría tomar un taxi o llamarle a papá pero aun me encontraba sin ganas de volver a casa, así que simplemente fingiré que intento encontrar el camino, si la vida fuera como las películas este definitivamente seria el momento en que empezaría a llover que más acorde con mi estado de ánimo.

Mi corazón se sentía explotar, no debería sorprenderme siempre sucedía lo mismo, cada vez que algo lindo sucedía entre ambos, como si el hilo del destino se anudara firmemente en nuestros meñiques, pero él se encargaba de bajarme de la nube, quizás era momento de que abandonara por completo la idea de estar juntos, esta vez el caracol de Noé, no tenía oportunidad, como escucho una vez no se puede forzar a amar el corazón.

¡Madre ayúdame! ¡Dame una señal del camino que debe seguir mi corazón! – Quizás pararse a media calle a gritarle al cielo no fue una de sus mejores ideas, eso lo confirmo cuando las luces cegaron mis ojos por un momento, al mismo tiempo que el corazón se aceleraba y por el aire el estruendo de algo estrellarse, el pensamiento de que este era su trágico final antes de que todo se volviera oscuro y frio.

Mi cabeza se sentía tan pesada pero no tanto el pecho, no es que fuera coherente por que también se sentía vacío, (aunque esas sensaciones eran otro cantar), seguía divagando hasta que pequeñas risas empezaron a sonar a mí alrededor, ¿la risa de los querubines? ¡En verdad había muerto! Morir sin haber sido amada, tal vez por eso había ganado el cielo, eso o por la intervención de su adorada madre que se la había llevado para consolarla, esta debería de ser su respuesta. Lo peor de todo es que tendría que dejar que su padre cargara con esta desgracia, ¡Oh su pobre corazón no lo soportaría!, escucho el murmullo de los pequeñines, lo que me dio ánimos para abrir los ojos y poder ver el paraíso.

Al abrirlos, la luz era demasiado intensa por lo que volví a cerrarlos, aunque de una cosa si estaba segura, el cielo no podía tener un techo color beige ó definitivamente la crisis llegaba hasta al cielo, las risas continuaron y si lo pensaba bien se escuchaban mas como hámster (¿Los hámster pueden reírse? Si no que vida más amarga), a pesar de que la luz lastimaba mis ojos, seguí parpadeando hasta que mis ojos se acostumbraron, la pequeña habitación en la que me encontraba definitivamente era beige y los hámster eran más bien niños.

Levantándome lentamente del diván por las cosas que había en el lugar parecía ser un pequeño y modesto consultorio, afortunadamente no estaba muerta y alguna alma piadosa me había llevado para recibir la atención necesaria, ¿tendría el suficiente dinero en mi cartera para pagar el tratamiento? De otra forma tendría que molestar a papá y eso le preocuparía muchísimo, sin contar lo humillante que sería el que Back Seung Jo se enterase de lo que hacía parada a media calle (si mintiendo era mala, engañarlo era simplemente su misión imposible), supongo que ante sus ojos solo sería una confirmación de lo patética que soy, pero es que ¡no era justo! Las demás tenían a sus madres para consolarlas y darles consejos, sé que podía hablar con la tía pero simplemente siendo la madre de Baek Seung Jo no era lo que se llamaría imparcial. ¡Mamá solo quería una señal!

Después de su beso robado pensé que ¡el caracol de Noé lo había logrado! Claro que simplemente había sido una tonta e ingenuamente no supe comprenderlo, ni siquiera a estas alturas, de lo que si estoy segura es de que él no estaba interesado en mí, ¿¡Porque habría! Si tiene a su lado a alguien como Hae Ra a su lado, tan parecida a él: bonita, lista, atlética y capaz de hacer "perfecto" ¡todo! desde el primer intento, exactamente como Baek Seung Jo si fuera chica e incluso ya hasta vivían juntos ¡por decisión propia! No solo una estúpida carga que se le impuso. Yo solo seré la siempre torpe y sin ninguna habilidad Oh Ha Ni.

Justo cuando estaba por levantarme la puerta corrediza empezó a moverse, mi primer impulso por alguna razón fue cerrar los ojos, lo que provoco más risas de los niños hámster ¡espero que no me delaten!, pensándolo no tengo razón de fingir estar dormida (¡No eh hecho nada malo!), definitivamente no era una buena idea pero era lo primero que se me había pasado por mi cabeza; algo empezó a deslizarse por mi rostro, era ligero, esponjoso y muy fino ¿una pluma? Con insistencia recorrió mi nariz una y otra vez, ¡Que desesperación! Me está dando comezón y quiero rascarme pero se supone que estoy dormida ¿Cuándo duermes tienes comezón? ¡No se qué hacer! Justo cuando estaba por gritar de la desesperación, el objeto esponjoso se detuvo, y claramente escucho las risitas pero esta vez suenan un tanto ¿cómplices? ¡Momento! Esos son pequeños pasos desalojando la habitación y otra vez la puerta cerrándose, quizás este sea un oportuno para levantarme, salir de la habitación y fingir que acabo de despertar ¡Oh Ha Ni eres una genio! antes de que pueda llevar acabó mi magnifico y perverso plan ¡ese dichoso objeto suavecito! Regresa al ataque esta vez en mi oído ¡OMO! ¿Hacia dónde se dirige? Está recorriendo desde mi sien y por mi cuello, por lo que no puedo evitar tensarme ¿¡Ahora que hago! ¡Vamos Oh Ha Ni! ¡Piensa! ¡PIENSA! Vuelve a detenerse y escucho una risa pero esta no parece de un niño, aunque es ligera pareciera mas la de una persona adulta.

Si sigues respirando de esa manera vas a hiperventilarte – Definitivamente esa es la voz de un adulto, y para no seguir retrasando lo inevitable abro los ojos, encontrándome de nuevo con el techo beige ¿¡Es que acoso era un fantasma! ¡Eh sido acosada por un fantasma! Mis preocupaciones iban creciendo hasta notar que esa risa seguía en la habitación por lo que decido dirigir mi mirada hacia donde está el ruido, ¡me encontré con una aparición! Parecía estar en cuclillas con sus brazos cruzados sobre el diván y su cabeza apoyada en ellos, balanceándola con una sonrisa escondida (no mostraba los dientes pero podían notarse perfectamente las curvas de sus labios) era como un niño que acaba de hacer una travesura ¡Espera! Eso en su mano izquierda era ¡una pluma!

Estaba a punto de gritarle por haber estado jugando conmigo, cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, él amplio su sonrisa, era definitivamente la más bella sonrisa que nunca había visto (incluso que la de los protagonistas de los doramas), sentí el corazón detenerse para después bombear sangre por todo el cuerpo como un desesperado, que honestamente era la forma en que quería salir corriendo así que me levanto abruptamente para sentir un fuerte mareo y dolor de cabeza, tomo mi cabeza entre mis manos con la esperanza de que la habitación deje de moverse, una mano grande y cálida se coloca a mitad de mi espalda y la otra en mi frente, y de poco a poco me vuelve a recostar (como cuando lo haces a un bebé) a pesar del vértigo abro los ojos y ahí está el con su sonrisa tranquila, como si nada en el mundo pudiera salir mal y todo aquello que te molestara saliera volando.

Parece que del incidente de hace rato solo te has llevado el susto – habla calmadamente, quiero hacerle más preguntas pero el solo pone su dedo enfrente de sus labios y dice – más tarde, cuando tus energías se hayan renovado y el mareo allá pasado-

Ahora que lo mencionaba si me encontraba muy cansada, por lo que cerré mis ojos, y al instante oí el tarareo de lo que sonaba como una canción de cuna, en algún instante mi mente dejo los pensamientos lógicos y se dedico a soñar con aquel ángel que me había encontrado.

En el momento que volví abrir los ojos, estaba sola en la habitación con un abrigo encima mío, está vez como ya tenía una idea una noción de donde me encontraba sin ningún demoro, me levante cuidadosamente para tomar rumbo hacia la otra habitación donde escuchaba voces y risas de hámsters; abriendo la puerta me doy cuenta de que es una pequeña recepción llena de gente en su mayoría señoras y gente mayor que parecían estar siendo revisadas por el ángel mientras los hámsters jugaban en una esquina con pequeños cubitos entre otros juguetes; debo parecerles una molestia al estar ocupando el consultorio, tal vez debía pagar y retirarme lo más rápido y discretamente posible, debió notar mi nerviosismo por qué voltio hacia donde estaba una sonrisa y una seña con su mano me hizo saber que tuviera paciencia que después me atendería y con semejante sonrisa ¡Como decirle que no!.

Las señoras que estaban ahí me vieron y empezaron a murmurar, por algún motivo eso hizo que mi cara se pusiera totalmente roja, tome una de las sillas cerca de la puerta para ponerme cómoda, con el tiempo el lugar empezó a vaciarse solo quedo una niña y una señora a la que le estaba vendando el brazo, viendo el lugar pude notar que podía ser pequeño pero estaba bien abastecido, empiezo alisar mi vestido azul marino como si estuviera arrugado por el nerviosismo que tengo, volteo a mirar a la niña que se estaba peinando o eso intentaba, pues solo lograba hacer nudos en su cabello era obvia su desesperación al no avanzar y mordía su labio para no dejar correr lagrimas, nostalgia y tristeza se removieron dentro mío, la niña tendría máximo ocho años mas ó menos la misma edad que yo tenia cuando me enseñe a peinarme, me acerque lentamente y arrodillándome a su lado le pregunte:

¿Quieres que Unnie te ayude?

Simplemente asintió, me pasó el peine y se colocó de espaldas a mí, con mucho cuidado cepille su cabello hasta que mis dedos pasaron con facilidad.

¿Tienes alguna liga?

Esta vez tampoco me respondió, inclino su cabeza hacia adelante ocultando su cara hizo un ademán negativo, sentí que mi corazón se encogía, busque en mi bolso café afortunadamente encontré algunas que se me abran olvidado sacar, termine haciéndole dos coletas.

La niña se voltio y me dio un gran abrazo

Gracias Unnie! - Se levanto y corrió hacia la salida, pensé en ir tras ella pero sentí una mono sobre mi hombro.

¡Gran trabajo! – Ahí estaba el con su hermosa sonrisa, ¿En algún momento la perdía? - Suelo ocuparme de ella, pero hoy el lugar estuvo bastante ajetreado, de todos modos creo que para cosas como esta la mano de un hombre no es igual que la femenina, ellas siempre tienen ese toque materno y detallista que de alguna forma lo hace especial.

¿Ella pasa mucho tiempo aquí? – Platicamos mientras limpiaba el lugar si así se le llamaba a guardar todo lo que había utilizado en uno de los cajones.

Claro, la mayoría del tiempo hay niños pero al final de cuentas vienen con su madres y se van con ellas.

¿La señora no era su madre? ¿No tiene familia?

La tiene, un padre que trabaja horas extras para darle una buena escuela, al principio solo veía desde afuera, con el tiempo la convencí para que entrara dándole un "trabajo" me ayuda después del colegio cuidando a los pequeños y si tiene tarea se pone hacerla en mi escritorio, a cambio le doy comida y algunos caramelos, pero aun sigue siendo muy retraída.

Tener un padre tan ocupado como para cuidar de ella y no tener ningún amigo para jugar, ella debía sentirse muy solitaria, cuando perdió a su madre, siempre tubo a su abuela e incluso su padre se daba tiempo para estar con ella aunque eso significara tener que llevarla al restaurante por lo que habría alguno que otro destrozo tratando de ayudar, afortunadamente en el mundo existen personas de buen corazón. ¿Él era real o tan siquiera de este mundo? Debía ser un verdadero ángel, darse tiempo para cuidar de ella a pesar de tener un consultorio lleno y al parecer nadie más trabaja allí, ¿Quizás no tenia los ingresos suficientes?

Mayor razón para pagarle por las molestias causadas, saque mi monedero y entonces vi la foto de Baek Seung Jo que siempre cargo conmigo, recordándome porque había salido caminando hacia ningún lado, que tenía el corazón destrozado y nadie en quien apoyarme, las lagrimas se acumulan rápidamente en mis ojos, al igual que un sentimiento como de culpa ¿realmente tengo derecho a sentirme morir cuando otros lo están pasando peor? De todos modos yo fui la ingenua que no quise ver lo que tenía frente a mis ojos, no solo son idénticos, trabajan juntos y ahora hasta viven en el mismo departamento. Esto me hacia reflexionar sobre mi vida, ya estaba en la universidad (para sorpresa de muchos), pero hasta ahora todas las decisiones que había tomado habían sido entorno a Baek Seung Jo, no eh hecho nada grandioso, tampoco eh devuelto nada de las bendiciones que me han sido otorgadas, si, perdí mi casa pero ahora tengo una familia más grande y excelentes amigas que no se han separado de mi lado y siempre han estado para escuchar mis penas.

No reaccione hasta que sentí un pañuelo deslizarse por mi cara, limpiando las lagrimas que en algún momento sumergida en mis pensamientos deje correr, el doctor ángel suavemente limpiaba mi rostro.

No hay motivo para que una chica linda llore, ¿No te han dicho? Que eso solo vuelve frágil su corazón – poniendo sus manos en mis hombros y su cara a la altura de la mía dijo – No importa el motivo no vale la pena.

¿Bueno, que también podía leer el pensamiento? Creo que este el momento perfecto para la graciosa huida

Perdón, te estoy quitando tu tiempo.

No realmente de hecho ya es hora de cerrar. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a cenar? Siempre es mejor estar en compañía -

Sí, claro - Es lo menos que le debía después de cuidar de mí -

Salimos del consultorio, justo delante había una motocicleta, se encontraba bastante raspada del lado izquierdo, lo que era extraño ya que el resto parecía en un buen estado, en un inicio creí que subiría a la moto, simplemente comenzó a caminar hacia la derecha, en la esquina al notar que yo no me le había seguido se volvió hacia atrás extendió su mano.

-Paili, paili-

Solo eso basto para que mis piernas se movieran hacia donde él estaba, no es que lo hubiera dicho como una orden sino más bien como una sugerencia, justo cuanto estaba a dos pasos de él sentí mi pie resbalar, él gentilmente sostuvo mi mano; al cruzar la calle se movió detrás mío de forma en que él iba a la orilla de la calle, caminamos un par de minutos en silencio, intente entablar una conversación pero ¿de qué se habla con un joven doctor guapo? Por lo que solo abría la boca para volver a cerrarla igual que un pez, lo cual parecía causarle gracia podía oírlo a pesar de que intentaba ocultar su risa con su mano izquierda.

-Llegamos -

Era un pequeño puesto de rameen, ordenamos y rápidamente nos atendieron al parecer la señora ya conocía al doctor por que sirvió sin siquiera preguntarle, conmigo tuvo que preguntar en todo momento fue amable lo que me desconcertó fue la mirada que me dio al entregar mi porción, como si supiera un gran secreto que le hiciera feliz, un acontecimiento único, me miro, lo miro y se fue entre risitas, volvimos al silencio y eso era algo que no podía aguantar por lo que hice lo que sé hacer mejor, ¡abrir la boca sin pensar!

¡No sé de qué hablar contigo, eres como otro nivel!

Esa risa me exasperaría si no fuera tan contagiosa, eso explicaría por que también estaba riendo.

Podríamos empezar por nuestros nombres, ya sabes, es lo que dictan las normas de conducta que rigen a la sociedad civilizada – a pesar de que su rostro era serio el tono de su voz era más bien juguetón.

¡Oh cierto! Soy Oh Ha Ni un placer conocerlo.

Un justo Oh Ha Ni, soy Joon Ji Hoo y el placer es todo mío.

Silencio de varios minutos justificados por terminar nuestras respectivas cenas.

¿Y ahora qué?- Muy inteligente de tu parte Oh Ha Ni -

Qué tal si me dices ¿Qué hacías en medio de la calle? Dicen que no hay nada mejor que una conversación de dos extraños para aliviar tu alma.

Eso, es que… eh tenido un mal día por eso tenía la cabeza abrumada ¡pero no es nada grave! -

¿Nada grave, para quién? – A pesar de su tono severo no pareciera que me estuviera regañando.

¿Quieres que te cuente algo curioso que vi hoy? Iba de regreso en al consultorio después de haber surtido unas medicinas que se me habían acabado, cuando de repente en medio de la calle había una pequeña gatita, en ese momento no pensé en mas que esquivarla con mi motocicleta, por el susto la gatita se desmallo, por lo que la lleve conmigo, después con calma estuve pensando sobre lo ocurrido, no era una gatita de la calle por que se notaba bien educada incluso tenía un listón azul marino en su cuello y sin embargo se notaba abandonada, el pelaje de su carita se encontraba hecho un desastre pues había estado llorando, lo que me llevo a la conclusión de que era una pequeña fugitiva que no quería volver a casa, de seguro ah tenido una buena vida pero el dolor que le provocaron (tal vez sus amos) fue tan fuerte como para no tener cuidado al cruzar las calles ó hacerse a un lado cuando le pitan como advertencia –

Podía ser torpe y bastante lenta, pero ¡hasta yo podía notar que hablaba de mí! , que se supone que debo contestarle, mis problemas deben de parecerle una nimiedad.

Llorar por amor… ¿Debe parecerte una estupidez?

¿Tú crees?

Si, ya sabes, no es lógico dejarse llevar por emociones que no son más que ilusiones de una mente llena de hormonas

Ya no era Yoon Ji Ho quien estaba enfrente era Baek Seung Jo con su mentón cuadrado sus cabellos tan oscuros como sus ojos, tan faltos de expresión como siempre y esos labios gruesos a los que les gustaba ser sarcásticos y crueles

¡Si tan difícil es amarme!, ¡deja de darme esperanzas vacías!

Lagrimas volvieron a brotar de mis ojos tantas que los cerré para contenerlas, la mano de Baek Seung Jo se deslizo por mi rostro limpiándolas, era tan tibia que me hizo darme cuenta de que en realidad era Yoon Ji Ho el que me acompañaba, lo vi fijamente, como para asegurarme que su imagen no se borraría también su cabello castaño claro, su piel tersa como de porcelana.

Abruptamente se paro y fue hacia el mostrador pago la cuenta, fue en ese instante que me di cuenta que mis pensamientos habían sido pronunciados en voz alta, ¡tan estúpida! Él se mostro amable y con mis palabras seguramente lo había humillado me tomo de la muñeca (sin ejercer demasiada fuerza) y me guio hasta al consultorio, oh eso pensé hasta que cruzamos la acera hacia un jardín que quedaba casi enfrente, nos sentamos en los columpios, bueno yo me senté y el empujo de mi. Cansada como estaba no podía entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo,

Sabes, ¿como el corazón de una mujer flórese de una forma esplendorosa? La semilla existe desde siempre, si se les da la energía necesaria empieza a echar raíces en el corazón pero es tan grande que sigue creciendo hasta la garganta, les hace difícil respirar tiemblan sus piernas y sufren de vértigo, con el tiempo se conduce hasta su cerebro envolviendo su lógica y razón, cuando está en la plenitud de su primera los demás serán capaz de ver la flor atreves de sus ojos,

Con eso no pude mas y le conté todo acerca de mi enamoramiento por Baek Seung Jo, la carta y las correcciones que le hizo, la apuesta de los primeros lugares, lo que paso durante y después de la graduación (incluso el beso), entrar en el club de tennis, su cita, ¡todo! cada detalle que confundía su mente, ¿¡de que servía que Baek Seung Jo digiera "no te odio" si al final de cuentas escogía a Hae Ra!, para el final de la historia Yoon Ji Ho ya no la estaba columpiando si no que la abrazaba por detrás, era un gesto demasiado intimo entre dos extraños, pero ¡realmente lo necesitaba! Nos quedamos así hasta que estuve lo suficientemente bien para dejar de llorar.

Supuse que un chico como él no sería capaz de comprender como es que te rompan el corazón, hasta que me conto su historia de cómo conoció una chica especial, cuando ya no pudo apartar su mirada de ella fue demasiado tarde para tomar su mano, que en algún momento de forma egoísta intento aferrarse hasta que tuvo que soltarla (su mirada repleta de nostalgia , me contaba lo cierta que era su historia) y sin embargo hasta ahora no se arrepentía de ello, ya que ahora sabía que estaba al lado de un buen hombre que lucharía por ella, protegiéndola y sobre todo eran felices juntos.

No tomes mi historia más que como lo que es, una historia, toma tus decisiones teniendo en cuenta tres cosas en mente

Que todo tiene un límite incluso el dolor que debes soportar-

El amor no debe de obligarte a perder tu orgullo, debe fortalecerlo

Y si tienes que pensar en si vale la pena seguir luchando, desde el principio la respuesta es no

Tarde un poco en contestar más que nada por el tiempo que me tomo, recuperar mi voz sin que sonara resquebrajada.

¡Gracias! Por lo de hace rato, perdón por traer de vuelta malos recuerdos

Realmente eso fue hace muchos años, el dolor hace tiempo que se fue

¿¡Entonces puedo olvidar!

No, nunca, puedes superar pues lo que vivas, sobre todo algo que sientes tan intensamente será parte permanente en tu historia

Superarlo, ¿Cómo?

Vive, por un momento parecerá que solo sobrevives, buscas actividades nuevas y en algún momento encontraras algo que apasione tanto que te olvidas del mundo, para cuando te des cuenta y des una mirada al pasado se habrán convertido en bellos recuerdos, no te mentiré los primero pasos serán los más difíciles pues es cuando es más sencillo caerte.

El primer paso es tomar una decisión, pero que sigues después ¿Qué haces para no caerte?

¿Recuerdas la semilla?

Tomo mi mano entre las suyas la coloco suavemente apoyada sobre la de él, con la derecha marco una y otra vez un Kanji, por un momento quede hipnotizada por la sensación de sentir su piel contra la mía, era como las cosquillas pero no me provocaban risa incontrolable, sí una corriente eléctrica que iba desde la palma, por el antebrazo, hasta perderse por mi costado izquierdo, después de varios minutos de estar perdida observando el Kanji tuvo significado.

Fuerza – Pronunciaron mis labios como si fuera un secreto que no debía pronunciarse a lo alto o propia dejar de serlo, en ese instante volvió hablar en susurro envolvente

Cuando no hay quien la cuide, uno debe protegerla porque si llega a secarse es muy difícil que vuelva a germinar, si en algún momento se siente la debilidad y el pecho duele, debes de hacerlo en tu palma izquierda porque es la forma más rápida de llegar al corazón, firmemente trazarlo hasta que la sensación quede grabada en tu mente; esta es una medicina muy efectiva, lo mejor de todo es que no hay una dos exacto ó correcta cada que lo necesites hasta que ya no sea indispensable.

Cerro sus manos sobre las mías manteniéndola firme, así que esa era lo que sentía hace un rato, la fuerza entrando a mi cuerpo manteniendo viva la semilla, me soltó para dirigirse al columpio de al lado, mientras yo llevaba mi puño cerca de mi corazón realmente era una medicina muy efectiva ya podía sentir algo de calidez esparcirse por dentro, quise darle las gracias voltee a verlo pero parecía muy entretenido intentando alcanzar el punto más alto.

¿Quieres volar?- Con unos movimientos de cabeza señalo el piso, sabía lo que se refería ¡cuántas veces no lo había hecho de niña! (bueno en realidad aun ahora de vez en cuando) simplemente no podías decir que tuviste infancia si no habías saltado desde un columpio ¡ya le mostraría como volaba un caracol!

Fácilmente tome impulso, hasta emparejar mi ritmo al suyo y empezamos la cuenta:

¡Hana!

¡Dut!

¡SET!

Nos impulsamos, caí en la tierra de una forma ridícula, pero esos segundos en el aire definitivamente valían la pena tener la ropa ensuciándose con la arena, reímos fuerte y claro como un par de locos tirados en el piso sin ninguna intención de levantarnos. Con la risa casi extinta pude notar que diferente se vea el cielo nocturno desde esta posición. Viento llévate mis penas y cúbrelas de sombras para que no puedan ser vistas.

Una mano extendida se coloco enfrente de mi rostro, dándome un apoyo para levantarme con sonrisa cálida esperándome en el otro extremo.

¿A tu casa?

Por supuesto, las mascotas deben regresar con sus amos ¡Neyon!

Ya que tampoco llevaba mucha prisa decidimos irnos caminando, el silencio está presente pero esta vez no era un ambiente pesado e incomodo. Ambos reímos por algún motivo reímos, en este momento me parecía como si tuviera un cómplice en un crimen, ya sentía la fuerza para seguir de pie por los menos mañana.

Justo enfrente del portón de la casa Baek, no sabía cómo despedirme o si simplemente debía retirarme, la verdad es que esperaba volver a verlo, ¿no sería mucho pedir? bueno como decía mi abuela "despegado esta…"

No sé que digan las normas de conducta sobre intercambiar teléfonos- di un suspiro como intentando darme valor para lo siguiente- ¿Puedo tener el tuyo? Ya sabes por si necesito un doctor de emergencia-

Claro soy más eficaz que el 119 – digo moviendo su ceja derecha de forma picara, le pase mi celular para que el mismo anotara, no quería escuchar mal, repetimos el proceso con su celular.

No importa lo que necesites ó si no necesitas nada. Descansa -

Nos inclinamos, y el dio unos pasos más atrás sin darme la espalda, supongo que eso significa que esperaría a que entre para retirarse, definitivamente era un caballero bien educado.

De alguna forma hoy fue un día desastroso se convirtió en una pesadilla y termino decente con un tiente esperanzador, esta debía de ser la respuesta de madre de buscar en nuevo camino, hora de buscar el destino del caracol de Noé, aplicaría el "solo por hoy" Baek Seung Jo dejaría de ser el sol en mi universo, _solo por hoy_ buscaría algo más brillante que la perfección misma. Justo al llegar a la sala de descanso del segundo piso me encontré con Eun Jo sentado en el sillón individual más serio de lo habitual, juraría que me estaba viendo de forma severa, lo más probable es que me culpara de alguna forma por la partida de la casa de Baek Seung Jo por lo que solo asentí con la cabeza y me fui directo a mi habitación, dormí durante toda la tarde pero me sentía tan cansada que me fui directamente a acostar.

Estando metida entre el edredón, me encontré cansada en más de un sentido, tome mi medicina siempre había escuchado que era más efectiva si se reposaba toda la noche, apretando fuertemente mi puño izquierdo dirigiéndolo lo más alto que podía, tenía una cosa en mi cabeza que si actuaba raro solo preocuparía a sus personas queridas, por un final que ya veía venir, intentaría tener un mejor aspecto para no levantar sospechas, utilizaría una máscara mientras que tuviera que seguir medicada.

De alguna forma tener el 119 a su disposición le daba fuerzas para continuar.

Dudas, sugerencias y opiniones aprieta el botón de GO

Cada review es un beso que le llega a ¡Oppa!


	2. ¡ESTRATAGEMAS!

**El beso del príncipe**

**Cap. 2**

**¡ESTRATAGEMAS! Costumbres que tardan en morir**

**Casa Baek, habitación de Ha Ni 7:37 am**

Hoy era uno de esos días en los que quieres refugiarte en lo más profundo de las sábanas y no salir, eso era lo que tenía en mente cuando abrió los ojos Ha Ni quien se aferraba a las mantas como si fueran un escudo protector , el día de hecho era estupendo, soleado con una brisa fresca y pajarillos cantando, algunas personas lo tomarían como si el universo se estuviera burlando de ellos, pero Ha Ni era de las chicas optimistas que prefería verlo como si el mantra la animara para seguir adelante, es decir hubiera sido fatal que con su estado de ánimo y de autoestima el día también estuviera lluvioso y con rayos, eso hubiera ameritado una alerta de nivel cinco: _"¡que traigan el helado y no se contengan con las chispas!" _Así que, a pesar de que para Ha Ni ser uno con la cama era el ideal, ahora más que nunca el caracol de Noé tenía que demostrar su valía, pues ella era la clase de mujer que cumple lo que promete.

Con esa convicción en mente salió de la cama directo a darse una ducha, lo suficientemente larga para lavar sus penas o por lo menos eso intento, no importando los dramas amorosos aun tenía que asistir a la universidad, se dio tiempo para escoger diferentes tipos de atuendos y después de unos minutos había descartado la mayoría.

¿Por qué lo pienso tanto? ¡Al diablo con los vestidos! Si de todos modos no me puedo ver bella a sus ojos-

Fue decididamente hacia el armario y tomo un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino entubado, una playera blanca de manga larga con algunos vectores negros serigrafiados en ellas, unas botas negras de piso hasta las rodillas y su abrigo azul zafiro, para terminar se amarro el cabello en una coleta de lado, si tendría que soportar la miseria de estar en el mismo espacio con aquel par, por lo menos estaría cómoda. Le tomo una hora vestirse y otros treinta minutos en mentalizarse frente al espejo y salir, nunca había estado asustada por el desayuno

Sin mucho pensarlo, se adentro hacia el comedor, como de costumbre solo se encontraba Eun Jo y la señora Baek, la habitación, extrañamente, se encontraba sumergida en el silencio, la situación de alguna forma se había vuelto incomoda, todos estaban concentrados en sus respectivos alimentos, Ha Ni se encontraba extrañada ya que Eun Jo actuaba de manera más hostil que lo usual, si bien anoche asumió que era por la partida de Baek Seung Jo, la verdad es que ya que lo recordaba habían pasado un par de días desde entonces y solamente ahora su actitud era diferente. Intentaba comer lo más rápido que podía, pero la comida le estaba cayendo de peso, Eun Jo no la dejaba de ver de manera penetrante "es sorprendente para alguien tan pequeño, debe ser cosa de genios, es igual a la que Baek Seung Jo me da cuando he hecho algo mal"

¿No te gusta lo que prepare Ha Ni?

Ha ni se debatía entre terminar su desayuno y decir que estaba con dolor de estomago, pero temía que se pudiera interpretar de mala forma, después de todo Omma se había esforzado en prepararle un delicioso almuerzo. Antes que pudiera decidir una respuesta el celular de ella sonó-

Un momento Omma-

Oh adelante, solo asegúrate de terminar tu desayuno, no queremos que Baek Seung Jo no te vea con buena salud-

Sí, claro- "Como si le importara"

Al parecer tenía un texto del 119, que incluía una imagen de un par de hot-cakes que tenían la palabra "fighting" escrita con lechera y un vaso de jugo a un lado.

"Esta clase de desayuno es mejor si lo compartes, así que comeré uno extra por ti"- Una sonrisa se asomo por su rostro, no tanto por el mensaje como por el hecho de que se acordara de ella.

"¿En serio? Suena delicioso"- Tomo una foto de su desayuno que consistía en kimichi salado, un bol de arroz y sopa de verduras, agregándola al mensaje- "un bocado para ti también"

"Se ve delicioso, yo solo sé hacer esto (puchero)" –

"LOL, en realidad me lo preparan yo quemo hasta la ensalada"-

"Exagerada"

"No, Baek Seung Jo dice que semejante torpeza me hace una carga para mi padre (por su restaurante), supongo que es verdad"

"¡Tonterías! Son casi nulas las cosas que no se pueden aprender con practica"

"Eres un doctor, tu IQ. Debe ser muy alto, yo más bien soy del estilo normal"

"Tu terquedad se nota, incluso de lejos y es el "estilo" de persona más fuerte que puede haber"

"Me siento agradecida por tus palabras"- Un corazón lleno de gozo siempre hace notar su presencia, así es como Ha Ni pensaba porque no solo su sonrisa hizo más grande también sus mejillas tomaron un saludable color rojo

Ha Ni si no acabas ahora tu desayuno llegaras tarde –

Si, Omma- durante la conversación inconsciente estuvo comiendo por lo que ya solo le quedaba el bol de arroz-

"¿Estas en camino a la escuela?"

"Debería, pero cierta personita me distrajo, así que ahora tengo que darme prisa en terminar para correr hacia el autobús"

"¿Puedo llevarte si lo deseas?"

"No quiero quitarte tu tiempo, debes de abrir el consultorio"

" Generalmente abro por las tardes, cuando las personas salen de sus trabajos y saben donde localizarme si hay una emergencia"

"En ese caso acepto tu oferta"

"Perfecto, llego en 15"

"Te espero en la entrada"

Eun Jo tenía una clara hipótesis de lo que estaba ocurriendo, porque podía ser un niño pero no un idiota. Anoche viendo las estrellas desde el balcón, fue cuando vio a llegar a Ha Ni acompañada, por la distancia no pudo notar de quien se trataba pero por las vestimentas deducía que era un hombre, un instante creyó que se trataba de Seung Jo pero acompañar a Ha Ni sin que fuera obligado por mamá no era algo que su hermano haría, y ahora estaba setenta y cinco por cierto seguro de que quien fuera, era él mismo tipo con el que se estaba mandando textos, ninguna chica se sonroja cuando habla con otra chica.

Una parte de él se sentía feliz ya que así el estorbo dejaría de acosar a su hermano y tal vez volvería a casa, pero una parte de él se sentía traicionado, era una sensación realmente extraña, cuatro años detrás de su hermano y de repente parecía no importarle que se hubiera ido de casa, la única cosa que podía más o menos admirar de ella eran esas ganas de aferrarse a una persona. Ahora parecía todo una mentira.

Al abordar el coche de su madre Eun Jo no pudo evitar mirar hacia el portón donde se encontraba Ha Ni, lo que resulto realmente extraño porque ella supuestamente se marcho diez minutos antes que ellos, ya que no había forma de que llegara a tiempo a la universidad, aunque siendo tan irresponsable no se le haría extraño que estuviera faltando a clases, entonces vio una motocicleta pararse enfrente de su casa, debido al casco no pudo reconocer al chico pero no hacía falta, ¡sabía que era el mismo tipo de anoche! por el simple hecho de que Ha Ni tomo el casco que se le ofrecía y montaba detrás del chico marchándose con él. No menciono nada de lo ocurrido, los adultos siempre le decían que no era propio meterse en los asuntos ajenos y no tenía ninguna evidencia, además no es como si fuera la novia de Seung Jo o algo parecido.

**9:45 Calles de Seúl**

Quería extender más el paseo, pero sabía que tenía que llegar a tiempo, después de todo ese era el motivo de llevarla, lástima que esto terminara tan rápido y justamente cuando sentía que ella se estaba acostumbrando a estar cerca. Fue muy sencillo notar todo su nerviosismo al subir a la moto, sobre todo cuando se aferro a la chaqueta, lo que hablaba bien de ella, porque era una clara señal de que no estaba acostumbrada al contacto con varones, otro punto positivo es que siempre podía ofrecerse para otro viaje. Como no tenía una idea de cuál era el edificio de Ha Ni, decido parar justo en la entrada de la universidad, ella se bajo y entrego el casco.

Puedo llevarte hasta el edificio, si me dices cual es-

No, ya he tomado mucho de tu tiempo, Kamsa hamnida-

Aigo, ¿no será que no quieres que te vean conmigo?

¿Bromeas? Cuando no tenga clases y no estés ocupado puedo darte un paseo por todo el campus, así puedo presumir que conozco a un lindo doctor – Ha Ni no podía creer que había dicho eso en voz alta, su cara rápidamente se puso roja como una cereza e inmediatamente bajo la cabeza apenada, al menos le daba tranquilidad no haberlo ofendido de otra forma no se estaría riendo.

Cuando quieras llámame, si se te hace tarde puedo venir por ti –

Vaya creo que he vivido engañada, siempre pensé que los doctores no tenían tanto tiempo libre-

Los que trabajan en hospitales grandes no, yo solo tengo un pequeño consultorio y alguna que otra inversión-

Oh un hombre multi-tareas, cada vez más sorprendente- Por el casco no podía ver más que sus ojos, aun así ella sabía que él estaba sonriendo

Que puedo decir disfruto lo que hago y tengo una buena vida, es sencillo cuando se hace de esta forma-

Antes de que me llene de envidia debo marcharme, las clases están por empezar- Ella daba la media vuelta para marcharse cuando él la sostuvo por la mano izquierda, no fue un apretón fuerte sino más bien algo delicado, lo suficiente para retenerla.

Aprovecha tu día caracol, y disfruta de lo que haces- e hizo el ademan como si besara su mano.

Ha Ni camino hacia sus clases, después de regalarle una sonrisa a Ji Ho, quien espero hasta perderla de vista antes de arrancar su moto, hubiera insistido en acompañarla a su salón si no estuviera retrasado para verse con Woo Bin, tuvo que conducir más rápido, no es como si su amigo fuera a macharse o a reclamarle, pero Woo Bin no tenía que decirlo para saber que casi siempre tenía un negocio que atender ya fuera por la empresa constructora, por los restaurantes que tiene o demás asuntos familiares.

Mientras conducía hacia el restaurant donde se vería con Woo Bin, la mente de Ji Hoo se encontraba hundida en sus pensamientos pues era raro tratar con una mujer (menor de 55) que no sabe quién es, sobretodo estando tan próxima a su edad, de alguna forma creían que ese simple hecho las hacía candidatas perfectas a convertirse en su prometida y futuramente su esposa; desde que Jan Di se comprometió con Gun Pyo (la historia de la cenicienta en el siglo XXI) se esparció un virus entre las mujeres de edad casadera y con grandes ambiciones, intentando de todo para llamar la atención del resto del F4. Algunas fueron muy imaginativas al momento de intentarlo, desde enfermedades terminales, ser perseguidas por "pandillas peligrosas", padres abusivos y su predilecta , la famosa patada voladora de la domadora de fieras "Gum Jan Di", para desgracia de la pobre ingenua había hecho el intento con Woo Bin, quien sin ningún problema la esquivo, afortunadamente este también se caracteriza por ser una persona bondadosa y todo un caballero en cuanto a féminas se refiere, porque la perdono después de asegurarse de que no volvería acercársele.

La parte racional de Ji Ho y que estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones, además de ser educado para proteger (en cualquier tipo de circunstancias) el patrimonio familiar le decía que debía asegurarse que no fuera todo una estratagema y que Ha Ni no resultara ser una perfecta actriz. Así que con gran pesar le pediría a Woo Bin que realizara una pequeña investigación, era eso o alejarse definitivamente de ella, y había algo en ese caracolito que no lo dejaba marchar.

El restaurante de su amigo se encontraba en una de las zonas más exclusivas, inmediatamente uno de los meseros lo llevo a la parte de arriba, en una pequeña terraza interior, donde se encontraba Woo Bin leyenda uno de sus cuadernillos naranja; para haber sido un Don Juan libertino (aparentemente) era sorprendente verlo como un hombre de negocios, sobre todo uno tan exitoso, una vez convertido en la cabeza de familia se hizo cargo de todos los negocios, había quienes decían que el florecimiento que alcanzaría la familia bajo su mando seria mas esplendoroso que cualquier generación.

**9:15 Restaurante de la familia Song **

Habiendo tomado el ritmo en los negocios, para Woo Bin se volvió sencillo cumplir con sus obligaciones, lo que le daba tiempo de leer con detalle el informe en la carpeta roja, que era la que sus esbirros utilizaban para entregarle informes sobre sus amigos si es que algo trascendental llegase a ocurrir, porque si, como siempre el leal Woo Bin mantenía un ojo sobre sus amigos, no es que ellos lo necesitaran, sabía perfectamente el tipo de seguridad con que contaba cada uno, pero la vida también le había enseñado que las precauciones extras realmente nunca estaban de más. El informe era sobre Ji Hoo y el encuentro con una señorita ocurrido apenas anoche, por un momento pensó que podía ser una de tantas trepadoras, pero en una de las fotos se veía a su amigo sonriendo hacia la dama de tal forma que desde hace años (para ser más precisos desde Jan Di) no lo veía así frente a una mujer (inclusive rumores maliciosos decían que se había desilusionado de las mujeres de tal manera que ya no estaba interesado en ellas)

Inclusive al final de reporte venia un pequeño post it, informándole que Ji Hoo tomo tiempo para llevarla a la universidad, lo que hizo que una sonrisa apareciera por el rostro de Woo Bin abriendo la segunda carpeta roja podía encontrar un informe detallado de la tal Ha Ni (por eso solo tenía hombres de su confianza al rededor, ya que sabían lo que quería antes de que él lo mencionara) incluyendo algunos detalles íntimos desde una apuesta para entrar en los 50 lugares hasta su historia familiar.

Mientras finiquitaba los asuntos de exportación Woo Bin analizaba la información recibida, obviamente Ha Ni era una chica muy dulce, también torpe y despistada pero eso mezclado con su ingenuidad solo la hacía ver desvalida lo que seguramente despertaba esa sobreprotección en Ji Hoo, pero tenía un pequeño gran defecto al parecer se encontraba interesada en un tal "Back Seung Jo" grande porque nada se comparaba con una mujer para aferrarse a aquello que ama y pequeño porque obviamente no existe nada imposible para los F4". Sonreía mientras que marcaba un par de números desde su celular, si esa chica podía convertirse en la nueva adquisición del F4 era mejor que la mantuviera a salvo, suponía que se estaba adelantando, pues no sabía si Ji Hoo tenía esa clase de sentimientos pero la mejor forma de averiguarlo sería teniendo las circunstancias adecuadas.

La primera parte del plan seria mantener alejadas las distracciones, a si que Back Seung Jo estaría muy ocupado con su trabajo en el restaurante, aunque para eso Woo Bin tuviera que comprarlo, en la segunda fase incluía a Ji Hoo que justamente iba subiendo las escaleras en este momento y quien tenía una sonrisa boba en la cara, "oh al diablo la sutileza, no es lo mío, iré directo al punto, Ji Hoo tendrá que entender que no tiene opción más que cooperar"

Así que ¿espero a que me lo cuentes o simplemente pregunto?

**5:55 Universidad salón 303**

El trayecto había sido aburrido, demasiado tiempo a solas con su cabeza para ser sano, pero nada comparado con tener la clase de inglés, soportar las ganas de ver a Baek Seung Jo y saber que estaba ahí con Hae Ra, Ha Ni se encontraba totalmente ida por primera vez, estando en la universidad sus apuntes eran impecables sin embargo su mente no registro nada, todos sus pensamientos giraban sobre una pregunta ¿Qué hacer ahora? por un lado quería aferrarse firmemente a él y por el otro quería dejarlo partir, ya no más sufrimiento por un amor no correspondido con un rechazo velado además si era feliz que derecho tenia de ponerse en medio.

Ha Ni inconscientemente grababa la palabra "fuerza" en su mano izquierda, la "medicina" resultaba relajante aunque no tanto como anoche, ¿se sentiría diferente porque fue un doctor quien la aplico? El timbre de termino de clase sonó, los alumnos empezaron a guardar todo, ella solo tomo las cosas en las manos y se marcho sin mirar hacia ningún lado, el dolor de esas dos horas de estar en la misma habitación era tal que de repente se alegraba de no tener más clases con ellos, un pensamiento fugaz se impacto en su cabeza logrando que soltara todos sus libros por el desolado pasillo "¡oh tenis!" la pareja que tanto quería evitar eran miembros especiales por lo que irían cada que quisieran (no es que fuera muy seguido) Hae Ra quería hacerle imposible estar ahí, ahora que vive con Baek Seung Jo será lo que le sigue de horrible.

¿Tal vez debería dejarlo?

¿Dejar que?- "¡que susto! tan metida estaba en mi cabeza que ni me di cuenta que Min Ah estaba detrás, afortunadamente no había dicho nada vergonzoso (como esta mañana ¡que pena! Pensara que soy una atrevida)"

Hola, el tenis –

¿Qué no estabas ahí para pasar más tiempo con Baek Seung Jo?-

Si, solo que él puede ir cuando quiere, y si casi no era seguido ahora que está trabajando será menos, no encuentro sentido a seguir yendo, además soy malísima-

Si lo dices de esa forma tiene su lógica pero ¿Segura que no ha pasado algo más?-

¿Qué pudo haber pasado?- "Hora de desviar su atención o no podre seguir con esto"- ¿No quieres ir al cine?

¿Y eso? ¿No vas ir a ver Baek Seung Jo?

No ya no tiene caso- "¡diablos! Boca floja" - digo él ni siquiera atiende mi mesa, acosarlo creo que solo lo aleja de mi- "utilicemos la culpa" - Además que clase de reclamo es ese, se oye como si no quisieras pasar tiempo conmigo, las extraño ya casi no pasamos mucho tiempo juntas

¡Oh! Ha Ni sabes que eso no es así, yo también te extraño pequeña-

Entonces ¿tienes tiempo?

Sí, claro, vamos por Yo Ri

¡Eso suena como una tarde magnifica!-

Estando en la fila de la dulcería, se dio cuenta de que tan ciertas eran sus palabras, hacía tiempo que no salía con sus amigas sin quejarse sobre los problemas amorosos "creo que este amor no correspondido también ha sido una carga para ellas aunque nunca serian capaces de hacerme algún reclamo, definitivamente las tres mosqueteras estaremos juntas en las buenas y en las malas". Ha Ni pensaba en la buena fortuna que tenía por poseer amigas como ellas cuando fue atacada por palomitas

¡Oh Ha Ni!, piensas estar siempre en la fila- Las chicas se había movido ya rumbo a la sala y se reían de Ha Ni por estar en las nubes.

¡Oigan!- corrieron hacia la sala riendo, una vez puestas en los lugares comenzaron una guerra de palomitas.

¡No, todo menos las palomitas!- la cara de Yo Ri era épica, provocando un ataque de risa

Ya que era entre semana era muy poca la gente dentro de la sala, lo que les permitió estar comentando la película. Ha Ni salió del cine con una sonrisa en el rostro, llevaba tiempo sin divertirse así.

Lo siento chicas pero tengo que ir a limpiar el salón o tendré problemas, ¡nos vemos después! –

¡Cuídate! - Gritaron mientras se alejaba a la distancia

Entonces ¿vamos a comer algo?

Suena perfecto, esas palomitas no me llenaron, ¿tienes antojo de algo?

Algo de carne sería estupendo, el otro día con mis compañeros fuimos…- El celular de Min Ha empezó ha sonar, desesperada comenzó a hablar, su compañeros de equipo tenían problemas con un trabajo

Me tengo que ir, el equipo tuvo un problema renderizando-

¿Renderi—que? -Tomo un taxi y se fue con una cara de desesperación

Ha Ni había quedado literalmente hablando sola, ahora después de una tarde de chicas sabia que contaba con personas que la querían aunque no supieran que estaba de capa caída, volvió aplicar su medicina en la mano izquierda para tomar rumbo a su casa .

**6:64 Afueras de la universidad ****Parang**

En la tarde de la segunda semana para ser exactos Ha Ni seguía firma en su plan, le había costado toda su fuerza de voluntad y un poco más de la que pensaba que tenia; sus amigas fueron de gran ayuda sin saberlo, pasando las tardes o por lo menos las comidas juntas, ni que hablar de ponerse al corriente con sus materias desafortunadamente no habían mejorado los resultados, pero Ha Ni creía que contaba de alguna forma como el hecho de que no era una deportista habilidosa pero se volvió una maestra de la evasión, estando en la universidad tenía que evadir a Baek Seung Jo, Hae Ra y todo el equipo de tenis, en cuanto al último era capaz de reconocer a si misma que actuaba de manera cobarde y debería de ir a renunciar pero se encontraba temerosa no solo de encontrarse a la pareja cebolla, si no de encontrar a Kyung Soo con una raqueta en la mano, por lo que su esperanza estaba en que si seguía faltando la darían de baja en el equipo.

En la casa las cosas se tornaban más densas, no solo por su appa también por omma, que Ha Ni afirmaba que en su vida pasada fue Sherlock, afortunadamente para ella había descubierto a tiempo que si mentir se le daba fatal, solo tenía que encontrar el tecnicismo, es decir, toda la parte de la verdad que no fuera comprometedora, desafortunadamente tampoco había podido verse con 119, realmente se sentía comprendida cuando estaba a su lado (aunque solo se hayan cruzado dos veces) los primeros días no tuvo noticias de él, por lo que en más de una ocasión se encontró escribiendo mensajes tontos pero se había detenido pensando que ese ángel fue una alucinación de su hiperactiva mente o que su gentileza estuvo motivada por la lástima, afortunadamente en una de esas divagaciones en el balcón de la casa recibió su llamada en la cual Oppa se disculpo sin ninguna obligación o necesidad, también se explico diciendo que sus inversiones lo mantuvieron ocupado y que lo mantendrían así por unos días más.

Definitivamente la llamada más tierna que había recibido, desde entonces se mandaban mensajes en las mañanas y llamadas por las noches, para conocerse de tan poco tiempo no sabía de que hablaban tanto, la mayoría de los mensajes eran de cosas cotidianas, como la vez que Ha Ni encontró una piedra en forma de caracol le tomo una foto y se la había enviado, por un momento quiso zapearse por torpe "¡él dijo que estaba ocupado y tu vas y le mandas una foto de UNA PIEDRA!", justo cuando estaba por dejar que su cabeza golpeara la mesa, llego un texto diciendo que esperaba que la próxima vez que se reunieran pudiera conservarla, porque una forma tan peculiar definitivamente debería de traer buena fortuna, por lo que ahora esperaba en la entrada de la universidad.

Ha Ni se encontraba feliz y muy inquieta, no es que tuviera en mente un interés amoroso hacia Ji Hoo, sin embargo su estómago se sentía lleno de mariposas unas bastante hiperactivas y unos segundos antes de dar las siete en punto pudo observar una camioneta blanca bastante deslumbrante como para ignorarla pero siguió buscando la motocicleta, secretamente tenía miedo de que un chico lindo no podía dedicarle tiempo sin que fuera obligado, un claxon la saco de su estupor era el 119, y ¡sorpresa!, ¡sorpresa! iba vestido de colores claros ¿sería acaso un prerrequisito o solo para ir de acuerdo con el look de doctor?

**12:42pm Centro de arte Su Am (ayer)**

El centro se estaba expandiendo, por lo que estas dos últimas semanas y media había estado ocupado asegurándome de que todo estuviera en orden, los primeros días a pesar de la apretada agenda me encontré pensando en un caracol hasta que en la noche del tercer día antes de que incluso lo pensara simplemente marque su número y desde entonces se encontraban en constante comunicación, a estas alturas la amistad con Ha Ni no era un secreto para ningún F4, incluso Jan Di le daba miradas burlonas cada que lo veía con el celular en la mano, estaban muy ansiosos por que se las presentara, lo que sería mejor de esa forma, ya que Jun Pyo era el primero en querer conocerla y por experiencia propia sabia que por podía ser muy atosigante y no quería exponer de golpe a Ha Ni a la peculiar forma de ser de sus amigos, conocía las consecuencias de presentarlos formalmente , lo pensé larga y detenidamente e incluso hice una lista de los pros y los contras, por un lado ella sería tomada bajo el cuidado del grupo, ya que sin importar lo que ella tuviera para decir seriamos considerados pareja (la idea de ello incluso me hacía sentir cálido) y el primer y más grande de los contras seria el tal Baek Seung Jo, sin conocerlo y solo con la versión de Ha Ni no podía saber cuales era sus intenciones para con ella, de ser verdad la personalidad de esa clase de ser humano dejaba mucho que pensar, mi cabeza se encontraba en esa línea de pensamiento cuando mi celular sonó con una dulce melodía de piano, era un mensaje con foto donde se encontraba ella y una piedra en forma de caracol lo que me hizo sonreír, la decisión estaba tomada

Ji Hoo del F4, y siendo fiel al lema "No hay nada que un F4 no pueda conseguir", este sería el fin de la época en que Baek Seung Jo era el centro gravitacional de Ha Ni, no se merecía obtener la dulzura de ella. Se encontraba pensando cual debería ser su primer movimiento, cuando recordó que estaba invitado a una fiesta privada que daría una boyband bastante conocida (en la cual de alguna forma se encontraba invirtiendo) por lo que inmediatamente hizo que su secretaria confirmara su asistencia al evento.

Escogería un vestido hermoso, el cual no podría ser directamente entregado pues suponía que no lo aceptaría así nada más o peor aún que pensaría que mis intenciones para con ella no eran honestas, pero eso era lo de menos.

**7:43pm Centro comercial Shinwa **

Bajaron de la camioneta, caminaron hasta el centro del lugar donde se encontraba un violinista junto a una fuente, tocaba una hermosa melodía pero Ha Ni no lograba reconocerla seguramente era una pieza clásica, volteo para preguntarle a Ji Hoo que seguramente conocería la pieza pero no pudo encontrarlo entre las personas en el lugar, Ha Ni un poco confundida tomo asiento en una banca cercana y antes de que pudiera preguntarse que paso un helado apareció enfrente de su cara

No sabía cuál te gustaba, así que he traído del mismo que el mío-

Sin problema, realmente amo las fresas, pero ¿helado con este frio?

Como doctor te diré que es más sencillo enfermarse cuando la diferencia de temperatura es distinta a la del ambiente y honestamente tenía un antojo terrible por un helado-

Ha Ni no pudo evitar reírse con el último comentario, pues le sonaba a una declaración de un niño pequeño que confesaba haber roto el jarrón favorito de omma y de igual forma Ji Ho sonreía solo por verla a ella, desde el momento que se la encontró parecía tan asustada y perdida, ahora sabía que era por un amor no correspondido haciéndole sentir una gran empatía hacia ella, se llenaba de dicha al verla sonreír, su sonrisa, era todo lo que necesitaba para saber que su decisión fue la acertada. Encontraba encantadora a Ha Ni tan dulce, que no podía entender como alguien la hiciera sufrir apropósito, no había excusas para hacer llorar a una mujer.

Después de comer el helado, habían estado dando vueltas por el centro comercial, casi a punto de irse vieron que una pequeña multitud se estaba reuniendo y decidieron acercase, se encontraban organizando un concurso al parecer era promovido por parte de la marca LG y del centro comercial, de premios otorgaban dos boletos VIP en un bar que aun no había hecho siquiera la inauguración y ya que era esa misma noche, el regalo incluía un cambio de imagen, se escuchaba emocionante sin embargo el lugar sonaba muy exclusivo y no sabría como comportase suponiendo que ganaran ya que el concurso era de parejas, seguía divagando cuando fue tomada de la mano y llevada a la mesa de inscripción.

¿Pero qué? –

¿No te gustan los concursos? Son divertidos –

Sí, pero, ah no sé cómo decirlo ¿no sería vergonzoso? –

Quizás si perdemos, tal vez-

No podía creer que estaba haciendo esto, generalmente las personas se le quedaban viendo, siendo tan torpe era sencillo llamar la atención pero esta vez las mujeres querían asesinarla con la mirada, me tambaleo de atrás hacia delante una y otra vez, la energía realmente era negativa

Las edecanes nos entregaron unas sudaderas blancas, nos las colocamos sin ningún problema ¡hasta parece que sabían mi talla! En la parte delantera a la altura del corazón se encontraban bordadas las palabras "sweet date" y un pequeño corazón, por lo que pude notar las sudaderas de cada pareja no solo eran de diferente color si no que también tenían otras frases. Realmente me encontraba muy emocionada por participar, siempre quise participar en esta clase de concursos aunque en mi imaginación era Baek Seung Jo el que se encontraba a mi lado, bueno, sabía que era un imposible porque el odia esta de clase de cosas ya que "las considera un desperdicio de energía, tiempo y solo un entretenimiento para las masas idiotas, que no aportaba ningún beneficio real" incluso podía imaginarlo justo enfrente de mí, diciéndolo, con su expresión sarcástica, burlándose de mi torpeza y al ser tan ingenua, algo en mi corazón se oprimió tan fuertemente que podía sentir las lagrimas acumulándose en mis ojos.

Si sigues tan desconcentrada vamos a perder- Estaba tan metida en mi imaginación, que no reaccione hasta que sentí su aliento en mi oído, lo que provoco que todo mi cuerpo temblara

¡Lo siento! – Mi respuesta fue automática

¿Por qué te disculpas? Aigo ¿esas son lagrimas? Si no quieres participar aun podemos salirnos-

Realmente no sabía que contestar, de repente me sentía intimidada por una energía extraña, yo creo que mi imaginación si era demasiado realista.

Yo solo quería saber que era participar en este tipo de cosas, no pensé que fuera incomodo para ti-

¿Qué?

Nunca tuve tiempo o con quien participar- La manera que lo dijo mientras sostenía mi mano fue demasiado, claro al estar estudiando medicina casi no debió tener tiempo libre para divertirse o quiza tuvo que tener varios trabajos, que ahora tenga dinero no significa que siempre haya sido así, ¡el caracol de Noé no podía permitir que el ángel no disfrutara de la alegría de la vida!

Creo solo que olvide tomar mi medicina, pero en un momento lo arreglo-

Entonces permíteme a mí, ese es mi trabajo-

Igual que la noche anterior, delicadamente hizo los trazos y pude sentir toda esa energía positiva recorriendo mi brazo hasta mi pecho, confirmando mis sospechas, la medicina es más efectiva cuando un doctor la aplica. En ese momento la edecán volvió a explicarnos las reglas del concurso.

Justo en este momento nuestras cinco parejas participantes ya se han colocada las sudaderas , tendrán que recorrer desde este punto hasta el otro lado del centro comercial en el tercer piso, donde se encuentra ubicado nuestro segundo stand-

Pero no es tan sencillo, por que tendrán que encontrar los cuatros pizarrones que se encuentran en el trayecto, y colocar sus nombres, si borran los nombres de otra pareja quedan descalificados automáticamente-

Hizo la cuenta regresiva a partir de diez y al llegar a uno estallaron unos cañones de confeti metálico, por lo que empezamos a correr rumbo a las escaleras, a un metro de llegar mi pie resbalo hacia delante llevando mi cuerpo para atrás, ya podía sentir el piso cuando en realidad lo que note fueron unos fuertes brazos sosteniéndome por la espalda y la cintura, abrí mis ojos, como siempre era el ángel con su sonrisa

¡Te atrape!- Por un momento me congele, algo en mi se detuvo, tal vez porque no esperaba verlo a tan pocos centímetros de mi rostro – Sigamos adelante

Me ayudo a estabilizarme, cuando estábamos a mitad de la escalera me di cuenta de que no habíamos revisado el primer piso y podría estar oculto uno de los pizarrones

No buscamos en este piso-

No hace falta- siguió hablando al ver mi cara de incomprensión-La heladería queda cerca de las escaleras y no observe nada, además de que deben de tener por lo menos una persona de la compañía para vigilar que nadie altere los pizarrones

Corrimos tomados de la mano para evitar una caída, encontramos el primero en una cafetería de ambiente tranquilo, esa era clase de lugar al que van las parejas, una vez cerca del pizarrón verde Ji Hoo oppa se congelp, donde habíamos de poner nuestros nombres era dentro de un corazón y como él dijo una edecán se encontraba en el lugar y nos extendía un gis rosa; de seguro no sabe qué hacer, debe de ser muy vergonzoso para el que las personas piensen que somos pareja

No te preocupes los corazones son solo parte de la competencia, nadie podría malentenderlo- Le dirigí una cálida sonrisa y por un momento me miro como si me hubieran crecido dos cabezas al siguiente me devolvía la sonrisa

¿Por qué había de importarme si alguien lo malentiende?- Tomo el plumón escribió nuestros nombres y remarco varias veces el corazón y trazo dos muñequitos con bolitas y palitos, al terminar volteo a verme con una sonrisa mientras movía la ceja en repetidas ocasiones, me pareció tan dulce que no pude evitar reírme

Creo que le faltan unas coletas o no sabrán cual de los dos es la chica- así que tome el plumón e intente pintar cabello a mi "retrato", esta vez fue su turno de reírse

Creo que es hora de correr- Dos parejas venían corriendo hacia donde nos encontrábamos, tomo mi mano y seguimos corriendo, para buscar el siguiente punto.

El segundo era en una tienda de ropa: "Marchesa", justamente estaba yéndose otra de las parejas del concurso y por lo que vi éramos los terceros en llegar a este punto, junto a una pizarrón blanco se encontraba una edecán que claramente se notaba que intentaba coquetear con Ji Hoo mientras le entregaba el plumón, el no parecía darse cuenta así que simplemente lo tomo para entregármelo a mí. ¡Ella hizo una cara tan graciosa! Definitivamente era la clase de mujer que no estaba acostumbrada a ser ignorada por lo que escribí lo más lento que pude, de ahí nos dirigimos al tercer piso que estaba en una joyería y por ultimo en una fuente, estabamos por llegar cuando nos dimos cuenta que las otras parejas ya se aproximaban, y otra ya se estaba marchando por lo que nos apresuramos y salimos corriendo,

Afortunadamente la pareja que nos llevaba delantera estaba perdiendo el paso, a ella se le notaba que no tenía la condición física y la pobre traía tacones, lo que nos permitió ganar. Estaba tan feliz que apenas note lo que paso después, solo reaccione una vez que estuvimos dentro, "Marchesa" estaba llena de los vestidos más hermosos que jamás había visto, quería escoger uno que era totalmente blanco casi a la rodilla, la tela parecía ser shiffon como si fuera strapless la tela se dejaba caer desde la altura del pecho, lleno de volantes, del cuello a los hombros como formando una torerita de pedrería de cristal en un tono verde pistache, con zapatos y monedero a juego, pero no estaba segura que fuera la clase de vestido para ir de antro, por lo que seguí mirando realmente me sentía como en un cuento donde "Marchesa" era mi hada madrina, todos los vestidos parecían sacados de un sueño, me detuve en uno negro con transparencias y mas volantes que iban desde el centro del pecho hasta la mitad del muslo, con tiras de tela sobre los hombros con algunas estrellas a juego con un par de botines también negros con transparencia.

¡OH! ¡Esta era una muy difícil decisión!

¿No le agradan nuestros vestidos?- una amable señorita se acerco

Por supuesto, solo que no se cual escoger-

Estoy segura que una señorita tan bella como usted se vería bien con cualquiera-

**9:07 Vestidores de la tienda "Marchesa" **

Aproveche que Ha Ni se encontraba entretenida viendo los vestidos, para pasar al probador donde Woo Bin había mandado poner mi ropa, realmente sí que sabe montar farsas, por un momento olvide en lo que habíamos quedado.

La misma noche que confirme la asistencia al evento, vine a ver los vestidos a la tienda en un inicio pensé en solo escoger uno pero si bien sabia cual era la talla de ella, no sabía con certeza cual preferiría, me encontraba viendo uno negro cuando fui interceptado por Gun Pyu, de quien de hecho fue la idea del concurso, y en poco tiempo se nos unió Woo Bin quien hizo mover el lugar del evento de donde estaba previsto, por lo que paso de ser una pequeña cita discreta a ser un evento del f4, que técnicamente no interferiría demasiado esa noche, pero empezaba a dudarlo después de los "lindos corazoncitos" en el pizarrón. En ese momento no pude más que congelarme, como no se me había ocurrido dar un vistazo al lugar del bar, de solo imaginar la decoración que eran capaces de poner un cursi como Gun Pyo y un rompecorazones, se me fue el color de la cara comenzaba a creer lo que decía Jan Di sobre que éramos "unos extravagantes que no conocían la moderación" tenia cierto tintes de verdad.

En cuanto salí del probador lo primero que vi fui a Ha Ni quien con una actitud tímida se miraba en el espejo, yo simplemente perdí el aliento.


	3. La princesa en la torre y el dragón caba

Antes de iniciar el capitulo quiero agradecer todos comentarios que me han dejado, no tienen ni idea de cuánto me han subido el ánimo, y es que a últimas fechas eh estado muy deprimida y sola, debido a unos problemas personales y en el universidad, que me dejaron como esos muñecos de prueba a los que se estrellan a 165km/hr contra un muro, realmente muy confundida.

Así que espero que disfruten el capitulo e intentare no tardar tanto con el siguiente y hacerlo más largo.

**El beso del príncipe**

**Cap. 3**

**La princesa en la torre y el dragón caballero**

**10:45 am Kínder Garden Ga Eul **

Hay demasiada presión en tus manos-

Las emociones se expandían por mi pecho, eran tan cálidas que las mejillas se pusieron coloradas, el corazón iba tan rápido que tenía miedo que en cualquier segundo pudiera detenerse así como las piernas, nunca las había sentido tan pesadas, la felicidad provocaba que sus ojos se aguaran.

Yi Jung Sunbae-

Cuatro años eran mucho tiempo, ilusionándose con promesas hechas en un parque, alimentando sus esperanzas, imaginándose "los tal vez", "los quizás", sin olvidar "los algún día", convirtieron las noches en interminables suspiros. Dio todo de sí para cumplir su parte, incluso llego a salir con dos chicos, pero había sido un fracaso total el primero era un oficinista sin ningún encanto que solo hablaba de estadísticas y el segundo un profesor de primaria, todo iba perfectamente hasta que lo vio la tercera vez donde prácticamente salió corriendo sin razón alguna.

¡Hola!-

¿Quién es? ¿El novio de la maestra?

Ahjussi, ¿Por casualidad regresa de otro país?

Oh, ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Entonces… ¿Regresaste de Suecia?

Pequeña señorita, eres realmente impresionante.

Entonces tú eres, nuestra maestra dijo que su novio estaba allá.

Verlo otra vez parado frente a mí, con su sonrisa picara, con esa chaqueta de piel negra tan encantador como en mis recuerdos, entonces reaccione, no puede ser que estuviera tan distraída como para notar que mis alumnos me echaban de cabeza.

No puedes decir eso.

**12:45 pm Kínder Garden **

Los nervios me invaden, los niños se habían ido de boca con lo que les había contado cuando me preguntaron, ¿Por qué no tenia novio?, encontraron tan tierna la historia ellos la resumían como "la princesa en espera de su alma gemela, que quiere ser rescatada de un sueño encima de la torre custodiada", la ultima parte era la más real, ya que Woo Bin jamás la dejo sola, no necesitaba ser un genio para sumar dos más dos, era ambiguo sobre si fue personalmente a "charlar" con su última cita o alguno de sus asistentes pero en definitiva fue la razón de que se convirtiera en velocista, incluso cuando me arme de valor para preguntarle, lo acepto, sin ningún signo de remordimiento, no es como si realmente estuviera enojada, tal vez algo irritada debido a que era una clara invasión a mi vida privada, cosa que intente dejarle muy en claro incluso levante la voz, Woo Bin solo lo encontraba muy divertido y al final solo me invito a comer en forma de "disculpa".

El incidente en resumidas cuentas sirvió para sustentar mejor la amistad, antes solo era la amiga de Jan Di ni siquiera la novia de Ji Young. Woo Bin se convirtió en un confidente y un apoyo, a veces de la nada llegaba para acompañarme a casa o con una invitación a comer, sobre todo cuando Jan Di estuvo presionada por sus exámenes y apenas podía respirar, quien de no ser por Ji Ho Sunbae hubiera tenido un ataque de histeria. Nos convertimos en tan cercanos que algunas personas llegaron a creer que estaban saliendo en otro plan, en un principio trate de poner tierra de por medio, ya que de ninguna forma quería malos entendidos, solo imaginar que rumores perversos podían llegar a oídos de Ji Young me ponían lívida ¡que tal que provocara una fractura en una amistad como la que tienen! ¿Qué clase de persona seria?

Cuando me acorralo antes de llegar a mi casa, no tuve más que platicarle mis temores, él solo rompió en carcajadas tan fuertes que me hizo sentir realmente estúpida y escondí mi rostro entre mis manos, entonces Woo Bin me abrazo firmemente y susurro "Tu eres mi hermana, no importa lo que pase con ese Don Juan" ¿Cómo podría haber malos entendidos?

Como parte del acuerdo de "seguir adelante", el contacto entre Yi Joung y yo había sido más bien escaso de vez en cuando escuchaba a los chicos hablar sobre lo bien que le estaba yendo, de cómo estaba poniendo todo sus esfuerzo y empeño, tanto así que los únicos lugares que conocía en suiza era el taller y su departamento, agradecía desde el fondo de mi corazón esos pedazos de información, que calmaban la angustia que me oprimía con la posibilidad de que conociera a una rubia europea llena de curvas de grandes y pizpiretos ojos azules con labios rosas, suaves como la seda y una piel tan blanca y tersa que hasta las muñecas de porcelana le tendrían envidia, masoquistamente la había imaginado tantas veces que hasta empezaba a desarrollar una personalidad y tenía un nombre "Josephine" (no tenia las mínima idea de si era sueco pero definitivamente sonaba europeo) en más de una ocasión maldije a Josephine, esto pone en duda mi salud mental ya que no puedes ser muy normal estar celosa de alucinación.

¡Yi Joung volvió! y cumplió con su promesa, fue la primer persona en visitar, ni en mi época de estudiante sentí tantas ansias por que sonara la campana de salida, cinco minutos parecían una eternidad, sin embargo no significaba que tendría buenas noticias, aunque no se enojo por los comentarios de los niños no tenia que implicar que estaba de acuerdo, bien este no es el momento de gritar histéricamente y correr en círculos, así que mientras los niños salen, aprovecho para sacar mi celular.

¿Woo BIn?

¡What´s up! Mi princesa tú caballero en Ferrari al habla.

¡TU! ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

¡Oh! Ya te enteraste de tu traslado.

No, eso no, ¡Es sobre su llegada! Puede prepararme psicológicamente ¿Sabes?

¿Donde estaría la sorpresa en eso?

¿Y si ya encontró a Josephine?

¡Al diablo Josephine! Para que buscar cuando se tiene en casa a una princesa.

Eso dices tú, ¿Y si ella es una reina?

¡Le cortamos la cabeza! Tendrá un funeral lleno de rosas rojas.

¿Desde cuándo los príncipes asesinan reinas?

Solo cuando hay que salvar una princesa.

Claro, ¿Qué clase de cuentos te leían en la noche?

Cuales mas, de los hermanos Grimm, donde la anciana bruja baila hasta la muerte, el padrastro pedófilo de la bella durmiente, ya sabes lo típico.

Algo me dice que teníamos versiones diferentes.

¿Te cuento un secreto?

En cualquier momento.

Nuestras versiones son diferentes por que las princesas deben aprender a creer en los finales felices y a sonreír a pesar de la adversidad y nosotros los caballeros a ver el mal en el mundo y que todo vale por tu princesa.

Oh mi caballero en Ferrari que haría sin tu protección.

Tu tranquila baby, no te dejare averiguarlo.

Momento ¿Trasladarme a donde?

Oh de verdad ¿quieres hablar de eso ahora? Ambos sabemos que tienes cosas más importantes que resolver.

De acuerdo, te marco en la noche como siempre.

Colgué un tanto más tranquila y otro tanto mas frustrada, una de las desventajas del F4 es que les gustaba eso del "misterio" y las sorpresas, lo que para los seres normales significaba que "hacían lo que se les venía en gana si es que pensaban que era correcto, si tenias suerte serias el último en enterarte", ya que con ellos las cosas simplemente "pasan", realmente creo que el hecho de manejar grandes empresas entre otras cosas (en el caso de Woo Bin) los había preparado a tal punto que podrían eliminar a alguien, hacerlo pasar por un accidente y que nadie sospeche ¡ni siquiera su conciencia! Porque tonta no soy, si por algo están en esas posiciones no es precisamente por su atractivo y seductoras sonrisas ¡Por supuesto que no!; oh bien si resultaba muy escalofriante siempre podía recurrir a Jan Di para que les diera un ajuste de actitud.

Deje caer mi cabeza sobre el escritorio, el F4 podía hacer que cualquiera perdiera la cabeza, ¡OMO Yi Joung Sunbae!, cabeza dura como pude pasarlo por alto, rápidamente me levanto, tomo mis cosas y al dar la vuelta ahí está el, recargado en la puerta como si llevara mucho tiempo

Sunbae.

Aigo no te parece muy formal, porque no pruebas con Oppa- Sus palabras suenan tan juguetonas y tan intimas que saben cómo robar el aliento, definitivamente es un Casanova.

Estoy seguro de que estas acostumbrado a que te llamen así-

¿Celosa? No te creas, es un privilegio que guardo para mi alma gemela aunque también puedo aceptar Darling, honey o cualquier otro mote empalagoso, si viene de la persona que tiene mi corazón, señorita Ga Eul

¿En serio? Yo creo que es demasiado, no me agradan- Noto su cara de desazón, ¡Oh! realmente podría extender esto, pero a quien engaño ya hemos esperado demasiado, así que tomo su mano- Oppa

**1:10 pm **

Así debe sentirse caminar entre las nubes, ir tomada de la mano de Oppa mientras conduce.

¿Hacia dónde vamos?

Pensé que es obvio, tengo que presentarte formalmente como mi novia a mis hermanos del F4, no soportaría que un caballero en ferrari te arrebate de mis manos.

¡OMO, escucho la conversación! Y esta celoso, rompí en carcajadas.

¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Que pienses que me puede robar, alguien que tú mismo pusiste a vigilar.

¡Imposible Woo bin jamás se atrevería!

Exactamente.

Me siento tan estúpido como feliz.

Espera a que le cuente reirá más que yo.

Afortunadamente no seré mucho tiempo el foco de atención, al parecer llego la primavera para Ji Hoo.

¡Bromeas! Creo que escuche algo a Jan Di pero pensé que era un juego ¿Y cómo es?

Lo suficientemente especial para haber remplazado a Jan Di en su corazón, y esta noche la conoceremos ¿Me acompañas?

No me lo perdería por nada.


	4. Torres y noches de ensueño

**Lo se! Lo se, no tengo escusa para tardarme tanto en publicar pero quiero agradecer les a todas las que se tomaron la molestia de leerlo y sobretodo a las que se tomaron mas de su valioso tiempo para dejar un comentario, no tienen ni idea del gran aliento que fue cada uno de ellos**

**El beso del príncipe**

**Cap. 4**

**Torres y Noches de ensueño **

**8:14 pm estacionamiento del centro comercial Shinwa**

Esto era desastroso, la pequeña y duce Ha Ni estaba saliendo con alguien y ¡no es mi Back Seung Jo!, toda la culpa es de mi hijo por ser tan terco y ciego que se niega a ver que son la pareja soñada, lo bueno es que estoy YO, ahora el primer punto en la lista es enviar las fotos a Seung Jo, lo segundo será darle unos minutos para que salga del shock y llamar, con suerte consigo que me de la dirección de su apartamento.

Listo, ya fue enviado, seguramente ahora estará destrozado y se preguntara "¿por qué fui tan tonto? Estará tan triste que accederá a una declaración en toda regla con cientos de rosas rojas, una cena a luz de la luna, con velas y un hermoso anillo de compromiso, después de todo ahora tiene competencia, por que incluso si las fotos están tomadas con mi celular (¡que clase de fotógrafa soy si olvido la cámara en momentos como estos! Y pensar que cuando volví se habían esfumado) y desde el ultimo piso del centro comercial, el chico ("para nuestra desgracia") sigue teniendo una buena estructura. Aigo me pregunto de donde lo habrá conocido esta niña, digo ella es linda, pero esta tan centrada en mi niño que es sorprendente que se de cuenta de que el genero masculino abarca mas allá de Seung Jo.

Bien creo que ya le di suficiente tiempo, hagamos la llamada ganadora

Hola, Baeck Sung Jo, habla Omma-

Madre, si en serio piensas que me importa que esa tonta este saliendo con alguien, realmente te equivocas, muy por el contrario dale mis felicitaciones a la feliz pareja-

¡Me colgó! ¡EN QUE ME EQUIVOQUE CON ESTE NIÑO!

**8:33 pm Departamento de Baeck Seung Jo **

A veces la actitud de madre podía ser realmente sorprendente, ¡que infantil pensamiento!, esperar que me pondría celoso por que Ha Ni estuviera "saliendo" con alguien, que tonterías, aunque tengo que darle puntos a ambas ya que hasta ahora es el plan mas complejo que han tenido. Por dos semanas no he tenido noticias de Ha Ni, ¡Ni siquiera volteaba a verme durante clases! Hasta llegue a creer que se había metido en líos y no sabia como pedir ayuda, lo que me llevaba creer que era algo sumamente serio.

Las fotografías de hecho eran un poco decepcionantes, estaban tomadas de lejos lo que hacia imposible ver el rostro del chico, posiblemente el inútil de Bong Joon Gu disfrazado (esta tan desesperado que haría cualquier cosa que Ha Ni le pidiera, inclusive ser utilizado para darle celos a otro) o simplemente alguien que pasaba por ahí al momento que ella resbalo, tan torpe como siempre, la otra era aun más decepcionante, era dos personas paradas juntas, realmente no significaban nada, lo que parecía una estúpida escena sacada de una novela rosa lo que hacia su siguiente jugada muy predecible "casualmente" los encontraría paseando como unos tortolos siendo que mi trabajo seria excesivamente obvio, definitivamente la universidad, Ha Ni tan predecible, y pensar que hacia todo esto debido a que trabajaba junto a Hae Ra. De verdad creyeron que no sospecharía de las fotos al ser sacadas desde un celular, siendo mi madre quien es, la idea de que no cargue consigo su cámara es simplemente risible.

**9:17pm Tienda "Marchesa"**

En cuanto salí del probador lo primero que vi fui a Ha Ni quien con una actitud tímida se miraba en el espejo, yo simplemente perdí el aliento, el negro del vestido hacia que su piel luciera mas clara, se veía tan natural a diferencia de la belleza que podría verse en una modelo, ni siquiera hemos estado en la estética y ya no puedo quitar mis ojos de ella, con cuidado me voy acercando y veo como hace caras en el espejo como si no creyera en su reflejo, me coloque al lado de ella y sin que lo notara saque mi teléfono para conservar una foto de este momento.

¿Lista para lo que sigue?

Con delicadeza tomo su mano y la coloco en mi antebrazo mientras salimos de la tienda, como quisiera llevarla en una limusina, para hacerla sentir como todo una princesa, por desgracia eso seria demasiado llamativo, todo el trayecto estuvo muy ensimismada acariciando suavemente su vestido divida entre la incredulidad y la emoción, como si estuviera esperando que todo desapareciera como un sueño, pero si estaba en mi mano ella no tendría que volver a despertar nunca.

Una vez que arribamos al lugar me pude percatar de la presencia de los empresarios, managers y se restringió el acceso a otros artistas para no arriesgarnos con la prensa, en un principio no les había parecido una buena idea a los ejecutivos de la SM Entreteirment pero cuando se enteraron de que estaría asistiendo el f4 al completo, sus quejas fueron silenciadas, pues si algo amaban los empresarios, mas que las fiestas y la atención de la prensa, eran los posibles inversionistas en cuyo caso nadie quería estar en nuestro lado negativo, tanto así que habían aceptado retirarse antes para que la verdadera sorpresa fuera llevada a cabo

La noche estaba sonando muy prometedora, el lugar estaba en uno de los mejores sitos en la ciudad, con estilo moderno y rockero, el pasillo de entrada era negro con algunos patrones orgánicos iluminados con leds. El interior tenía tapizados de cuero negro en alguna parte de los muros, en otros patrones con líneas de pintura sensible a luz negra, tenían una tarima que se usaría para presentaciones en vivo, además tenían una segunda sección en donde usualmente se encontraba el mixer de la noche. En adición a esto tenían un segundo nivel con mesas y taburetes para tomar sus tragos de forma más tranquila, esta parte tenía una gran pecera redonda, la iluminación del lugar se daba por tirajes de ledds de varios colores, sobre todo los azules, además de algunos focos de flashes. Esta era la primera vez que veía el bar desde que vi los planos, debo admitir que si bien Woo Bin maneja los asuntos familiares con la mano derecha, la izquierda la maneja con la misma destreza.

Gun Pyo y los demás esperaban arriba en la zona VIP dejarían que estuviéramos un rato solos para entrar en ambiente, ya podía ver una cámara o varias seguramente manejadas por algunos de los extras, para ver como "interactuábamos sin presión" seguramente haciendo apuestas, espero que Jan Di pueda controlarlo si no esta demasiado distraída examinando a mi pareja. Llegamos al segundo nivel sin ningún problema, al parecer aun no se daba cuenta de quienes nos rodeaban demasiado ocupada con las luces, cuando nos acomodamos fue entonces que se percato.

**10.53pm El club nocturno gangnam **

El lugar era increíble lleno de luces azules y un ambiente estupendo, supongo que así se siente una cenicienta, con un hermoso vestido y unas lindas zapatillas, incluso me maquillaron algo muy natural, oh todo es tan divino que apenas puedo sentir el piso debajo de mis pies, si Yi Hoo sshi no me guiara por los hombros ya hubiera caído o tropezado con alguien ya que el lugar estaba abarrotado, justo cuando estaba sentándome me precio ver a alguien familiar, me volteé y si antes no estaba segura de que esto fuese un sueño, esto me lo confirmaba, por que no había forma de que me encontrara en la misma fiesta que ¡SUPER JUNIOR OMG!

¡OMO! ¡OMO! es súper junior

Shindong, Heechul, Eunhyuk y Dongahe se encontraban en la pista y a unos pocos metros de ahí en una mesa Siwon, Sungmin y Kyuhyun incluyendo a Zhoumi y Henry, también creo reconocer a su manager (lo he visto tantas veces en el video , es tan lindo) las demás personas en la mesa me resultaban desconocidas pero se veían muy importantes con esos trajes caros y negros además se veían más viejos que todos los demás, además parecían llevar prisa por que continuamente estaban viendo sus relojes ¿Quién llevaría prisa por irse de un lugar así?

¿De quienes estas hablando?

Pues de Super Junior en mi opinión una de las mejores boy´s band de corea

OMO, OMO mira están llegando Leeteuk, Yesung y Kangin, definitivamente aquí hay personas importantes porque los dos primeros se suponen que deberían de estar en servicio

Si de verdad te gustan tanto, por que no vas a pedirles un autógrafo o una foto

No podría hacerlo, seria muy irrespetuoso de mi parte

¿Irrespetuoso? Es una fotografía no una petición de matrimonio, además son solo personas

SON HEROES- Su risa ya eran mas bien carcajadas

¡Como me perdí semejante noticia!

No te burles- Infle los cachetes mientras hacia puchero.

Tal vez creas que exagero y quizás estés en lo cierto pero de verdad me han subido el animo o estado ahí mientras pasaba las noches llorando por Baek Seung Jo, generalmente cuando un chico te rompe el corazón corres al regazo de tu madre para sentirte mejor, ya sabes "sabiduría materna" , yo la perdí antes de llegar a esa parte- Baje la cabeza intentado contener las lagrimas

Digo aprecio a mi Padre, él es estupendo y siempre a estado ahí para mi, solo que simplemente no es lo mismo, así que durante todo este tiempo mi compañía en esas noches ha sido Super Junior, me pongo los auriculares y pongo a todo volumen, o me pongo a cantar a todo pulmón, sus voces son lo que escucho cuando me siento como una pequeña perdida debajo de sus mantas y hasta que mis ojos dejen de estar hinchados, así que siento un aprecio muy especial hacia ellos.

Entonces tal vez en otro momento, pero justo ahora que dices si ¿Bailas conmigo?

¿Eh? …si

Nos movimos rumbo a la pista, por fortuna algunas parejas se fueron retirando, lo que nos permitió colocarnos en el centro justo llegando ahí la música movida empezó a sonar algo más suave, ¡que coincidencia! La canción me sonaba conocida creo que era de un grupo algo reciente, no sabía dónde colocar mis manos, hasta que el las puso sobre su hombro derecho y su mano izquierda, empezamos a movernos y entonces ¡lo pise! ¡Ha Ni que has hecho! Se va a enojar

Lo siento- mis disculpas quedaron entre mis labios ¡Me dio un pisotón!

¡lo hiciste apropósito! ¡Tu sonrisa te delata!-

Seguro

Así que le di otro y él también se desquito, pronto nos encontramos dando vueltas mientras reíamos, mas que bailar era porque esquivábamos los pies del otro, en una distracción de Yi Hoo coloque mis dos pies encima de los suyos

¡Te gane!- dije altivamente mientras movía mis cejas, arriba y abajo, de forma graciosa

Si no te caes- momento ¿Qué?

Solté un grito de la sorpresa, ahora de verdad dábamos vueltas, tan rápido que empezaba a resbalar, aunque no seria tan fácil derrotar al caracol de Noé, así que aferre mis dos manos a su cuello, incluso oculte mi cara en su pecho para evitar el mareo, él me tomo firmemente de la cintura y de un momento a otro me levanto de la cadera por los aires y dimos una última vuelta, como la escena del baile de Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego.

Se acabo la canción, madame- haciendo una reverencia exagerada, y me tendía su brazo, correspondí tan exagerada como él, entre risas volvíamos a nuestra mesa.

Era bonita la canción pero no entendí que decía- debido al ruido se acerco a mi odio para que pudiera escucharlo con claridad

"Tu eres la estrella que brilla tan resplandeciente, tu eres mi única luz, tu sabes que tienes ese algo, aquella cosa que me encanta. Quiero decir eso cariño, rayos…. Creo que te amo "

Oh esas palabras eran hermosas y Ji Hoo sshi las entonaba tan bien que se transmitía el sentimiento con que fueron escritas. Esta definitivamente entraba en mi top ten para las cosas extrañas que he hecho en algún lugar repleto de gente y no podía importarme menos, incluso si SJ estaba mirando, este es uno de los bailes mas divertidos que he tenido

Mira creo que nos ganaron la mesa

No, son unos amigos míos

¿Ah si? Que coincidencia que estén aquí

**01:05am Ji-Hoo**

¡We! ¿Que acaso no conoces al famoso f4?

Claro que lo conozco

Todos guardaron silencio, supimos que ella no era una caza fortunas por la investigación y que ella no mostraba el mas mínimo indicio de conocerme, pero las personas se equivocan.

Es una tecla de la computadora, aunque no se para que sirva-

A parecer no era el único que había sostenido el aire, todos sonreíamos aliviados incluso Jun Pyo tenia dificultades para contener la carcajada, quizás hubiera reído si no fuera por la ternura que me provoca su expresión, tan segura al principio

¿A que se dedican?

Los negocios familiares

¡Oh! Se supone que yo tendría que encargarme también del negocio de mi familia pero soy un desastre

En serio ¿De que es el negocio?

De

Quizás mas adelante nos permitas probarlos

Mientras no tenga que cocinar yo, el lugar les fascinara, papá tiene un sazón increíble y Boon Joon Gy también, incluso últimamente ha incluido nuevos platillos

Parecen cercanos

Fuimos al colegio juntos, un buen amigo

Antes de que Woo Bin pudiera investigar más como ve a su amigo, quien sabemos ha estado detrás de ella desde que la conoció llegaron Jeong Yi y Ga Eul tomados de la mano, ya era necesario, era como ver a un par de cachorros separados por una malla tocando sus naricitas, tiernos, adorables y tan lamentable que los separe tan poco. Cuando volteé hacia Ha Ni para presentarle al resto de mis amigos la vi reír a pesar de que se intentara cubrir la boca con sus manos, totalmente emocionada, mire hacia donde ella veía eran sus idols imitando los bailes de un grupo femenino.

¿Quieres ir a bailar?- No es que este celoso

¡Que! No aquí estoy bien

¿Segura? Estarías mas cerca de ellos – negó fervientemente como si le resultaran de otro mundo, quizás un poco

Tal vez deberíamos ir nosotros

Si se ve divertido

Woo Bin y Jeong Yi, se pararon y arrastrando a Gun Pyo en el proceso, mientras yo les seguía de cerca, el grupo estaba tan divertido que ni siquiera notaron nuestra llegada, lo que fue perfecto para nosotros, no sería conveniente que actuaran de forma extraña a nuestro alrededor, después de haber observado como bailaban durante toda la noche, empezábamos a imitar sus movimientos, incluso Gun Pyo parecía disfrutar de estar "bailando" en el escenario, eran mas una serie de movimientos apenas coordinados por que si bien, bailes de salón los dominábamos a la perfección y un tanto el baile moderno en general, el F4 somos nuevos en el break dance.

**12:49 Leeteuk **

Para el resto del grupo había sido sencillo acostumbrarse a la idea que esta fiesta ya no sería tal, sino más bien una puesta en escena para alguien importante, porque al fin y al cabo, lo único que teníamos que hacer era actuar de manera normal, divertirnos y sobre todo causar una gran impresión nada diferente a participar en un programa de variedades, pero yo no podía dejar de ver mi reloj, sabía que en cualquier momento arribaría y tendría que estar listo para hacer contención de daños de ser necesario, sobre todo por nuestra diva.

Tuve que encargarme de todo debido a que era el líder, incluso si estaba dentro del ejército, no solo por llevarme mejor con todos, si no también que necesitaban discreción, el mejor tacto para esta situación y a quien la prensa no notaria si realizaba un viaje exprés para actuar de intermediario.

Entonces me fije que todos se pusieron de pie, Hangeng estaba de pie a unos metros de nosotros el primero en correr a abrazarlo fue Sungmin y después le siguieron los demás, todos excepto uno, después de unos momentos de esperar a que reaccionara Heechul se movía hacia el DJ, todos tenían el rostro lleno de confusión, aunque era una sorpresa para los demás y especial para cinderella, fue el que se mostro menos entusiasmado, vamos que ni siquiera reacciono y eso sí que fue una sorpresa después de todo lo que pasaron.

Sabia (porque yo les estuve ayudando) que estuvieran en contacto por cartas ya que la compañía nos prohibió comunicarnos con él debido a "asuntos legales" por lo que no podíamos llamar, mandar mensajes de texto o correos electrónicos, lo que provoco que Heechul se hundiera en una gran depresión, incluso se atrevió a dejar una carta de renuncia y comprar un boleto de avión a Beijín, afortunadamente Si Won se dio cuenta y mientras los demás hicimos un circo para evitar que la carta llegara a manos del CEO, él junto a kangin se fueron a detenerlo antes de que abordara, ambas cosas lo logramos por muy poco y teniendo que usar mas la fuerza que la razón; se puso furioso incluso nos llamo traidores y destrozo el departamento hasta quedarse dormido

Después de eso, no volvió a dirigirle la palabra a nadie y no hacia ningún esfuerzo por su persona, tuvimos que turnamos para cuidarlo, afortunadamente Zhou Mi y Henry llegaron arreglar asuntos en la compañía trayendo con ellos una sorpresa, la primera carta, donde Hangeng se disculpaba por su partida tan abrupta y otras muchas cosas que Heechul prefirió guardarse como un valioso secreto, aunque al poco tiempo nos sorprendió volviendo a ser la diva que todos conocemos si no que había compuesto una canción curiosamente titulada "shangai Romance" nadie dijo nada, ni cuando se la paso oyéndola día y noche, tampoco hablamos cuando el primer álbum de solista de han gen se vieron imágenes de Heechul provocando que nuestra princesa de hielo se pusiera a reír mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Al parecer el único que no se quedó anonadado fue Hangeng que inmediatamente empezó a bailar con él, rodeados de tanta gente tal vez sería lo mejor, ya vería la forma de que tuvieran tiempo de despedirse rumbo al aeropuerto, disfruta de tu noche cinderella.

**01:25am Ha Ni **

Mientras regresaba del tocador, pude ver en una esquina a dos chicos demasiado cerca, ¿Qué debería hacer? No puedo quedarme todo el tiempo en el baño eso sería vergonzoso y no hay forma de salir sin ser notada, definitivamente parece un momento muy íntimo, sobre todo porque el que estaba pegado a la pared parecía estar llorando, bien Ha Ni tranquilízate solo tienes que avanzar como si no los notaras, ellos no están ahí solo mira hacia el frente, camine como si nada y justo a su altura me quede congelada, estaba cantando en chino, con el ruido y todo aun podía reconocer la tonada y la voz, no puede ser.

Ping cou bu hui de auo tian – El ayer no puede ser reconstruido de nuevo

Ke wo reng qu dai qi ji hui chu xian oh no- pero todavia espero la aparicion de un milagro, oh no

¡Esa voz suena idéntica a la de Hangen!

¡Hey tu! ¿Qué crees que haces? – uy no debí de haber gritado, ve hacia Ji-Hoo estarás a salvo, claro tienes la oportunidad de estar cerca de Super Junior y terminas molestando a Heechul, todo mundo sabe cuan sobreprotector es con las personas a las que aprecia y yo arruine un momento precioso, creo que seré vetada del club de fans.

**03:15am Ji-Hoo**

Ha Ni llegamos

5 minutos mas appa, tuve un sueño maravilloso

¿En serio?

Conocía a Súper junior y nos tomábamos fotos-

¿Eso fue lo mejor de tu sueño?

No, fue bailar dando vueltas-

Incuso si no dijo mi nombre, mi corazón salto de alegría, que un momento compartido haya sido lo mejor de su día, estuvimos estacionados cerca de su casa alrededor de diez minutos no quería despertarla por que se veía encantadora.

Un caracolito enroscado en su asiento tan tierna, pero no podía permitir que tuviera problemas por llegar tarde, así que baje de la camioneta y abrí la puerta del copiloto, poco a poco la fui sacando hasta depositarla dulcemente en el suelo sin soltarle de los brazos para evitar que cayese, después de unos minutos quedo claro que tenia una habilidad muy peculiar "dormir de pie", verla dormir tan pacíficamente con una sonrisa calienta mi corazón tan fuerte que hace que quiera besarla, con cuidado la cargue en mi espalda, justo cuando estaba por tocar el timbre vi acercarse un hombre de apariencia promedio que pude identificar como mi futuro suegro (memorándum agradecerle a Woo Bin las fotos), hora de usar todo el encanto para sacar el máximo provecho de esta presentación improvisada e hice una reverencia aun sosteniéndola y el sin entender por que su hija estaba en mi espalda me regreso el gesto con una sonrisa nerviosa que obviamente cubría cientos de preguntas de un padre preocupado

Buenas noches señor-

Buenas noches joven…

Yi Hoo, disculpe las molestias pero Ha Ni se divirtió tanto que se quedo dormida de regreso-

¿Ah si? Esta niña no suele medir sus energías cuando se emociona

Cierto, era de esperarse del caracol de Noé

¿Te conto? Supongo que son cercanos

Si, eso creo aunque siempre se puede ser mas unido a una persona- Con cuidado le cedi a Ha Ni a su padre, por ahora así tendría que ser- Me retiro señor, un gusto haberlo conocido.

**03:30am Departamento de Baek Seung Jo **

Ya era pasada la media noche y seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño sentado en el alfeizar de mi ventana, miraba hacia la nada ¿me perturba tanto Ha Ni? No, de ninguna manera, es solo que extraño mi hogar, a Omma y Oppa platicando de sus días, siendo tan cursis como un par de adolescentes, al señor Oh Gi Dong bebiendo su té junto a ellos como si fuera cualquier cosa y mencionando una o dos veces lo agradecido que esta con ellos, su relación es tan extraña que confunde a las personas ajenas a nuestra casa aunque supongo que se debe a que ya se ven como suegros, por alguna razón. Incluso siento nostalgia por Eun Jo y Ha Ni peleando por mi atención. Los pleitos por cada vez que la descubre asomándose en la puerta o escondida detrás de un mueble, si le dedicara a los estudios la mitad de las energías de lo que pasa acosándome, no se deprimiría durante la temporada de exámenes para terminar pidiendo mi ayuda, en algún punto debí acostumbrarme a su escandalo.

Este era un apartamento tan pequeño que apenas se comparaba con mi habitación al ser una persona de hábitos tantos cambio en tan poco tiempo causa un desequilibrio en mi psique, de ahí la falta de sueño y la opresión en mi pecho, es solamente esto. Solo me he alejado de su lado por tan corto tiempo ¿cómo podría dejar de verme?, soy su primer amor, su primer beso, al único que ha querido, incluso si fui malo con ella o la ignore, tan solo se aferraba a mi tan fuerte que hasta creí que su calidez se extendía a mí, no, imposible que olvide tan rápido, incluso si su memoria es un desastre sus sentimientos son tan inquebrantables que no importa cuánto me aleje de ella, ¿Por qué sigo dando vueltas al asunto? Tal vez Omma sea mejor manipulando la mente de lo que yo le di crédito, ¡ash! Todo sería tan sencillo si ella no interfiriera sin su intriga de dorama, hubiera buscado a Ha Ni solo para asegurarme que estuviera como siempre y pensar que me inquietaba pasar dos semanas sin noticias de ella y sin que me viera en clases como si estuviera metida en un gran embrollo, ahora me encuentro confundido, la conozco nunca ha durado tanto tiempo sin buscarme, por lo que debe de andar por la casa con su cara de cachorro abandonado con grandes ojos tristes a punto de llorar convencida por Omma que esta es la mejor forma de llamar mi atención y si me acerco ahora habrá tenido razón, sobre todo si tienen al tonto que les siga el juego si cedo ahora, cederé siempre y ese sería un futuro desastroso.

¡ASH! Tonta Ha Ni que se mete en mi cabeza por la fuerza.

**03:30am Habitación de Ha Ni**

Afortunadamente Papá no se molestó por la hora, de hecho actuó muy comprensivamente, bueno ya solo quedaba hacerme bolita y dormir plácidamente lo que resta de la noche, pero me pregunto ¿Cómo hubiera sido este día al lado de Baek Seung Jo? ¿Romántico?, ¿emocionante O ¿aburrido?, ¿me hubiera dejado plantado en medio de la pista si lo hubiera pisado? De seguro que no, ya que nunca hubiera accedido a participar en un concurso de parejas conmigo.

Mientras mi menta caí en un relajante sueño, se me vino a la mente una pregunta que por la mañana olvidaría

¿Por qué los comparo?

**Espero que ninguna E.L.F. se molestes por lo que escribi, esta basado en un rumores y mi perspectiva, de verdad no pude evitar escribir el HANCHUL LO AMO 3**

**¿Alguien quiere adivinar la canción que bailaron HaNI y Ji Hoo? Hay una sorpresita para la primera que lo logre…claro si están interesadas :D**


End file.
